Saké
by Simakai
Summary: Baiken, à sa mauvaise surprise, tombe sur Anji au monastère où elle comptait s'entraîner. Forcée de rester, elle se questionne sur sa relation avec lui... Oneshot Anji Baiken, M pour vous savez quoi.


Quoi! Qu'ai-je donc écrit? Quelque chose sur une autre série de jeux vidéos que les FF? Est-ce donc possible?

Et pourtant si. Dernièrement, j'ai découvert la joie immense de jouer à Guilty Gear XX Accent Core. (Après les FF, c'est les GG! XD) Normalement je n'aime pas les jeux de baston (même Mario Super Smash, the gros hit, trouve le moyen de m'emmerder royalement), mais l'univers de Guilty Gear, ses persos si originaux et amusants à manipuler, sa musique sublime, son graphisme très soigné, son histoire complexe, m'a entièrement séduite. Maintenant, j'ai de la corne sur le pouce gauche à cause de ce jeu.

J'ai donc décidé d'écrire deux fics, pratiquement en même temps, et celle-ci est la première. Je devrais bien achever l'autre un jour... J'ai aussi commencé un délire con, je sais pas si je vais poster ça, on verra bien... et puis Guilty Gear a le mérite de m'avoir réinspirée pour le dessin, je suis contente!

J'adore Anji et Baiken, autant séparément qu'en couple. Le côté complètement badass mais sexy quand même de Baiken me rend littéralement lesbienne pour elle. Et Anji... il est trop mignon, j'aime beaucoup son caractère, et c'est un des seuls personnages musclés que j'apprécie physiquement. Et puis je botte des culs quand je joue avec. Mouahahaha. Et les deux ensemble... je trouve qu'ils sont vraiment bien assortis tels que représentés dans le jeu. Mais bon, j'ai décidé d'aller un peu plus loin en faisant ce joyeux slash. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Si quelqu'un se trouve à lire ceci, laissez une review, s'il vous plaît, que je sache au moins que je ne suis pas la seule franco à encore aimer Guilty Gear!

* * *

_Je m'étais juré d'éliminer tous ceux qui se mettraient sur le chemin de ma vengeance._

_Et pourtant…_

Baiken marchait sur le sentier de la montagne, qui menait au vieux sanctuaire. Sans aucun essoufflement, sans la moindre goutte de sueur, elle escaladait le sentier encadré par les arbres qui s'accrochaient à la terre à pic. Elle se sentait légère – son bras en moins devait y être pour quelque chose, mais c'était plus que ça. C'était son esprit, normalement en tempête constante, qui s'était peu à peu vidé. Elle approchait.

L'arche du sanctuaire lui apparut. Là elle pourrait prendre les forces qui lui manquaient encore pour accomplir sa vengeance ; pour cette raison, elle se sentait aussi sereine qu'elle en était capable.

Soudain, elle sentit un papillon frôler sa joue gauche. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir à cause de l'angle mort de son œil crevé. Aussitôt, la déception, vite remplacée par la rage, envahit son cœur. Non seulement elle n'était pas la seule en cet endroit béni, mais en plus, elle savait très bien qui elle y trouverait…

Furieuse, elle voulut s'en aller rapidement avant d'être repérée par celui qui s'y trouvait déjà. Parce que s'il la voyait, il serait trop tard…

-Mais ? Baiken ? Baiken, c'est vraiment toi ?

Trop tard. Prenant un air imperturbable, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui l'appelait. Elle le regarda dévaler les quelques marches entre eux deux, suivi de papillons lumineux et bleutés qui glissaient des éventails dans ses mains.

-Baiken ! Je suis trop heureux de te revoir !

Il ouvrit grand les bras, espérant pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras musclés, mais Baiken esquiva habilement, au dernier moment. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et roula douloureusement dans les marches, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'écraser et s'arrêter à un niveau. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Ne me touche pas, Anji, tu es couvert de sueur, c'est répugnant. Tu n'as donc aucune retenue ?

Le brun se redressa, grimaçant à moitié.

-Mais je suis vraiment content de te voir…

C'était cela qui déplaisait tant à Baiken, sans qu'elle n'arrive vraiment à expliquer pourquoi. Anji l'énervait terriblement et c'était comme ça. Il était dans ses jambes, il se mettait en travers de sa vengeance. Trop insouciant et pas assez marqué par la vie, contrairement à elle.

Baiken s'engagea à nouveau dans les escaliers, descendant rapidement, bientôt avec Anji sur les talons.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

-Je m'en vais, répondit froidement Baiken.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi déjà ? Tu es aussi fâchée de me voir ?

-Exactement.

-Baiken !

Elle sentit qu'il la prenait par le bras. Dégoûtée, elle tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne du brun était trop forte. Elle leva alors les yeux et le regarda directement.

-Lâche-moi tout de suite.

-On fait d'abord un combat, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi tous ces enfantillages ? soupira Baiken de sa voix grave.

-Un seul combat, un seul round, insista Anji. Et si tu gagnes, tu peux partir tout de suite après.

-Et si c'est toi qui gagnes ?

Anji lui fit un de ses sourires enfantins dont il avait le secret.

-Si je gagne, hé bien… tu resteras bien un peu, non ?

-Alors je vais me dépêcher de gagner, dit Baiken en empoignant son sabre.

Heaven or hell ! Let's rock !

Aussitôt le signal donné, Anji sauta en tournoyant sur Baiken qui bloqua habilement les éventails et lui donna quelques coups de poing qui le firent reculer. Lorsqu'elle sortit son sabre, il recula, faisant dévier la lame sur les zessen avant de revenir à la charge. « Fujin ! » Dans une danse tournante verte suivie d'un enchaînement de coups de pieds et d'éventail, il fit voler Baiken quelques mètres plus loin. Se reprenant en l'air, elle atterrit convenablement sur les escaliers et chargea Anji en grognant de rage. Le voyant bloquer d'avance, elle changea d'idée et le fit voler dans les airs en faisant sortir un tatami du sol. Avant qu'il se reprenne, elle sauta et fit sortir de sa manche droite une main crochue attachée à une chaîne, puis un canon en forme de tête de dragon qui fit voler Anji. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Des pétales roses apparus de nulle part flottaient dans l'air.

Se relevant rapidement, Anji reprit sa danse mortelle. Les zessen sifflaient dans l'air, laissant derrière eux des traînées vertes et des papillons bleus électrifiés. Baiken, submergée, s'efforçait de bloquer les coups de son mieux. La défense avait toujours été son point fort, mais l'ardeur d'Anji était telle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contre-attaquer. Et finalement, Anji réussit à passer les défenses de Baiken et lui fit subir un combo fatal. Baiken tomba sur le dos pour ne plus se relever, vidée de toute énergie.

Le combat était terminé. Les papillons s'étaient mêlés aux pétales de fleurs de cerisiers. Tout s'évapora et disparut.

Le brun se précipita sur Baiken et la prit dans ses bras, l'air affolé.

-J'espère que j'en ai pas trop fait… zut alors…

Baiken sentit qu'il la soulevait, mais elle était encore trop sonnée pour réagir. Son œil valide resta fermé alors que sa conscience était floue.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir perdu aussi facilement contre ce danseur niais. Elle avait horreur de perdre ; à chaque fois, elle mettait la faute sur elle, entièrement sur elle. Ce n'étaient pas les adversaires qui étaient plus forts, mais elle qui était trop faible. Elle se dit qu'Anji avait raison de la garder ici si elle perdait. Définitivement, il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le batte.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, ce fut à cause d'une odeur de brûlé de plus en plus soutenue qui lui raclait la gorge. Elle ne fit pas trop attention au lieu où elle se trouvait – une petite chambre dépouillée du temple – et elle reprit son sabre, posé par terre à côté de son futon, avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. Elle se dirigea à l'odeur vers la source de la senteur de brûlé jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à une cuisine, où elle vit un spectacle navrant.

Anji avait réussi l'exploit de mettre le feu au plat qu'il avait tenté de préparer. L'exploit était d'autant plus remarquable que le plat en question était un bouillon, donc principalement composé d'éléments liquides. Le brun tentait d'éteindre les flammes à coups d'éventails, mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était d'attiser les flammes.

-Anji ! Baka !

Elle lui assena un violent coup de poing derrière la tête qui le fit crouler par terre, sonné. Puis, tranquillement, elle éteignit le gaz du fourneau avant d'éteindre le feu du bouillon avec l'eau de l'évier.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête, sale crétin ?

Anji se redressa en frottant la bosse qui avait apparu sur son crâne. Baiken remarqua au passage que la plupart des doigts d'Anji avaient des pansements. Il s'était probablement coupé avec le couteau en préparant son bouillon…

-Ben… j'essayais de te cuisiner un repas de bienvenue… marmonna Anji.

-On peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite, commenta Baiken. T'es vraiment nul ! Comment t'as fait pour survivre jusqu'à présent ?

-…je me faisais du riz… dans l'autocuiseur… et puis… c'est pas mal tout…

-Mais comment… ah, je laisse tomber, soupira Baiken en secouant la tête.

Il valait mieux ne pas trop poser de questions : peu importe comment on analysait la chose, il restait un crétin fini.

-Bon, dégage de là, je vais cuisiner quelque chose de décent, dit la samurai en poussant le danseur vers la porte.

-Mais je voulais vraiment te faire quelque chose de bon, protesta plaintivement Anji, et c'est toi qui te fait ton propre festin de bienvenue…

-Ferme-la ! J'ai faim et je vais cuisiner, c'est tout ! gueula Baiken avant de claquer la porte coulissante de la cuisine dans le dos d'Anji.

Il protesta bruyamment, mais la samurai n'y prêta pas attention. Elle regardait plutôt les aliments dans les armoires en se demandant lesquels elle pourrait préparer facilement en utilisant une seule main.

OoOoO

En fin de compte, Baiken avait préparé une soupe miso, du poisson grillé et une tonne de boulettes de riz pour elle-même et pour Anji ; un bon repas traditionnel japonais. Pendant un bon moment, elle s'était demandé si elle cuisinerait aussi pour l'autre crétin, mais au fond, elle n'était pas méchante au point de le laisser mourir de faim. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air de se délecter de son repas, pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui avait passé des jours à se nourrir de riz blanc.

-Baiken, je t'adooooooooore ! s'exclama Anji qui pleurait des larmes de joie entre deux bouchées.

-Ce n'est qu'une soupe et un peu de poisson, pas de quoi en faire un plat…

-T'as pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

-Justement, je crois que je le sais un peu trop bien, maintenant, répliqua Baiken. Ferme-la et mange tranquillement !

Le teint d'Anji vira au rouge en quelques secondes. Baiken soupira et reprit une boulette de riz. Comme elle n'avait qu'une seule main pour les faire, elles avaient une forme irrégulière, mais Baiken avait pris la peine de les farcir de plusieurs bonnes choses pour les rendre meilleures. C'était une sorte de mode de vie en elle : toujours compenser les faiblesses par une plus grande force.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Anji qui avalait tranquillement son repas d'un air extatique. Oui, c'était bien cela qui lui déplaisait tant en lui, c'était cette insouciance constante, comme si rien ne l'affectait jamais vraiment. Et cette façon qu'il avait eue de lui dire qu'il l'adorait… il lui déclarait son amour à chaque occasion, pour un oui ou pour un non, comme s'il n'y pensait pas vraiment… c'était pénible. Il l'énervait terriblement, et elle se rendit compte que ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, au-delà de toutes ses maladresses, de sa curiosité maladive et de ses manières simples, enfantines.

-Baiken ! Oi, Baiken !

La samurai sortit de ses pensées et écarta brusquement la main qui s'agitait devant son visage. Si agaçant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Anji ? demanda-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Anji se pencha au-dessus d'elle, son visage dangereusement proche du sien. Il souriait, les yeux un peu plissés.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi ! chantonna-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, il lui prit fermement la main et l'entraîna derrière lui. Avant qu'elle ait même pu tenter de se dégager de la poigne d'Anji, ils avaient atteint une sorte de véranda éclairée par des lanternes de papier. Sur une table basse trônait une cage de lucioles et, surtout, au premier plan, une bouteille de grand format du saké préféré de Baiken.

-J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, dit Anji d'un air satisfait lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui avec surprise. J'avais raison, non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en s'installant sur un coussin. Merci.

Avec un soin rituel, elle versa de l'alcool dans les deux petits verres posés sur la table, tandis qu'Anji s'installait à son tour.

-J'ai eu toutes les misères du monde à me la procurer… je la gardais pour un bon moment que je pourrais passer en ta compagnie, juste nous deux.

-Hm.

-Et puis j'ai fait attention au décor, le saké c'est meilleur sous les cerisiers en fleurs, mais c'est pas la saison… mais bon, j'ai quand même mis les lanternes, et on peut boire dehors, avec le vent… c'est agréable.

-Hm mmm.

-Et puis j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi pendant que tu cuisinais, et les lucioles commençaient à sortir… alors je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ! Ça me rappelle mon enfance, les lucioles…

-Hm…

Et la soirée se poursuivit ainsi, de verre de saké en verre de saké. Anji faisait l'essentiel de la conversation, et Baiken se contentait d'acquiescer ou de hocher de la tête. De toute façon, elle n'était pas bavarde, même en buvant. Tout le contraire du brun, qui parlait sans arrêt. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment : il l'agaçait, il était sur le chemin de sa vengeance, mais… il était vraiment gentil avec elle, sans jamais la prendre en pitié. C'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement en lui, quelque chose qui lui avait fait cuisiner ce repas pour lui, quelque chose qui lui faisait supporter sa présence malgré tout.

Elle sortit sa pipe et commença à fumer. Anji toussa un peu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. La fumée obscurcit la lumière déjà tamisée des lanternes et acheva d'embrumer l'esprit de Baiken, déjà altéré par tout le saké. Anji se releva en chancelant et regarda vers les étoiles, prenant un peu d'air frais.

-Hé, fit Baiken de sa voix grave. Tu pourrais… me montrer quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras ! répondit Anji en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

-Tu pourrais danser un peu pour moi ?

Les joues d'Anji prirent aussitôt une teinte rose vif.

-Mais j'ai tellement bu, je ne sais pas si…

-J'ai envie de voir les papillons.

Il s'inclina devant Baiken en souriant, puis il sauta de la véranda après avoir saisi ses zessen, ses précieux éventails. Commença alors une danse à la fois si gracieuse et si masculine que Baiken ne put en détacher son regard.

Les mouvements d'Anji étaient parfois vifs et puissants, parfois lents et harmonieux, mais toujours précis, parfaits. Ce n'était pas une danse de combat comme celle qui l'avait battue tout à l'heure, et pourtant, elle sentait bien le pouvoir sous ses muscles fermes. Elle admirait sans retenue le torse et le dos nu d'Anji, comme on admire une sculpture aux proportions particulièrement bien réussies. Mais il était pourtant bien en vie, toute sa danse exprimait sa joie d'être vivant.

Soudain apparut le premier papillon, d'un bleu clair lumineux, suivi d'une nuée d'autres. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement aux mouvements de la danse d'Anji, non, en fait, ils en faisaient entièrement partie, ils faisaient corps avec lui, comme ses vêtements flottants, comme les deux éventails. Tout cela n'était qu'un, un mouvement fluide, un éclair de jouissance, une étincelle de joie pure.

Lorsque la danse prit fin et qu'Anji, couvert de sueur, revint la rejoindre sur la véranda, Baiken se rendit compte qu'elle souriait. Elle avait bien fait de lui demander cette danse ; elle sentait que, maintenant, elle le comprenait beaucoup mieux.

-Tu dois avoir soif, tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un petit verre.

-Je ne crois pas que le saké va vraiment me désaltérer, répondit Anji d'un air gêné. Je vais aller chercher de l'eau.

Et il partit rapidement, cachant le rose de ses joues avec un simple éventail. Et pourtant, elle n'avait fait que lui sourire… il était vrai qu'un simple sourire de sa part était extrêmement rare.

Il revint rapidement après avoir bu de l'eau et s'être essuyé le torse. Il sourit à Baiken, l'air toujours aussi gêné.

-Je suis vraiment content que ça t'ait plu… enfin, j'espère bien que ça t'a plu !

-Bien sûr que si, Anji. Merci pour ce beau spectacle, répondit-elle en souriant à nouveau.

Il s'écroula soudain aux pieds de Baiken, l'air béat.

-Je peux mourir en paix, si je t'ai fait sourire comme ça…

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, soupira Baiken.

-Mais je t'aime tellement, et tu me rends si peu… laisse-moi au moins profiter de ce sourire !

Il se redressa et regarda Baiken dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes. Elle ne pouvait éviter les yeux bruns derrière leurs lunettes, face à elle, tant ils étaient proches.

-Tu es tellement belle…

Anji passa délicatement ses doigts sur le visage de Baiken, le long de son tatouage rose.

La situation devenait dangereuse, et l'alcool avait si bien altéré l'esprit de Baiken qu'elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Et quand les lèvres d'Anji se posèrent sur les siennes, elle n'arriva ni à le repousser comme elle l'aurait dû, ni à lui répondre comme il l'aurait voulu. Figée, elle se laissait faire…

-Non ! lâcha-t-elle soudain en repoussant brutalement Anji qui retomba vers l'arrière. Tu essaies de profiter de moi !

-Pardon, murmura-t-il, la tête basse. Je croyais juste avoir une chance… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je… je vais partir, si tu veux.

Il se releva et allait partir, mais Baiken le retint par la main.

-Qui t'a dit que tu avais besoin de partir ? Si je finis cette bouteille seule, je vais être malade. Mais pas question de me toucher sans permission !

Elle se laissait aller, et ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la boisson. Anji se rassit respectueusement en face d'elle, l'air un peu honteux. Ils se remirent à boire, silencieusement cette fois. Fixant les lucioles dans leur cage, Baiken se mit à réfléchir péniblement.

La danse d'Anji lui avait fait comprendre à quel point il était honnête. Elle avait cru qu'il était insouciant, inconscient, mais il était plutôt… simplement… heureux. Le malheur l'avait bel et bien marqué, et il lui avait donné le goût de vivre. Le goût d'être heureux. Le goût de savoir. Et sa danse en était l'expression même.

Et elle ne vivait que pour la vengeance. Aussi bien dire qu'elle vivait dans un monde parallèle, un monde opposé. Mais maintenant, au moins, elle arrivait à le comprendre.

Elle se mit debout, vacillante, et se laissa tomber à côté d'Anji. Et elle alla s'appuyer contre le torse musclé de celui-ci.

-Baiken… !?

-Qui t'a dit d'arrêter de boire ?

Se reposant contre le danseur, elle reprit sa pipe, la ralluma et prit une bouffée qui la détendit.

-Je me demande bien ce que tu me trouves, dit Baiken en fermant son œil valide. Je suis en morceaux…

-De très jolis morceaux !

-… je n'ai aucune trace de féminité…

-J'aime pas les filles mièvres !

-… et j'ai un caractère de merde.

-Je le supporte bien, non ? J'aime tout de toi, même tes défauts. Plus tu me repousses, plus j'ai envie… de… te toucher…

Les bras puissants d'Anji entourèrent la taille de Baiken. En signe d'acceptation, elle posa sa main gauche par-dessus.

-Baiken, je t'aime vraiment. J'aimerais que tu prennes au moins ça au sérieux.

-Hm. Je sais.

Au comble de la béatitude, Anji serra un peu plus Baiken contre lui. Elle reprit une bouffée de sa pipe, ce qui fit tousser Anji à nouveau.

Elle se sentait bien. Trop bien. Bien plus qu'elle ne se le permettait normalement. Comment pouvait-elle se laisser aller au plaisir alors que sa vengeance n'avait pas encore été accomplie ? Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait fait l'erreur de boire à deux au lieu de boire pour oublier comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Et en cet instant elle se sentait bien dans les bras d'Anji.

Bien. Trop bien. Rassurée, alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas la peur. Calme, alors que sa rage ne devait s'éteindre.

Il fallait en finir maintenant. Sinon il serait trop tard.

-Anji… murmura-t-elle en posant sa pipe éteinte sur la table basse.

-Oui ?

-Je te laisse la permission de m'embrasser.

Baiken le sentit sursauter violemment.

-P-p-p-p-pour vrai ? s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort au goût des oreilles de Baiken.

-Ce soir seulement, hein ?

Anji, vif comme l'éclair, lâcha Baiken et s'agenouilla face à elle. Il saisit sa main et joua un peu avec les doigts avant d'en embrasser délicatement le dos.

-Ça ne te ressemble pas de jouer aux gentlemen, fit remarquer Baiken en inclinant la tête.

-Il faut bien que je me retienne un peu, si je veux en profiter…

Après un sourire moqueur auquel Baiken répondit par une moue boudeuse, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la femme samurai, avec délicatesse. Presque par réflexe, elle entoura le cou du danseur de son bras, se rapprochant de lui, encore, toujours plus, finissant par le pousser par terre. Là, ils continuèrent d'échanger des baisers, de plus en plus passionnés. Et même lorsque Anji glissa une main sous son kimono, s'aventurant sur sa plantureuse poitrine, elle se contenta de frissonner de plaisir en lui jetant un regard qui lui donnait toutes les permissions.

L'obi du kimono de Baiken se défit, et en retour elle tira sur le haut du large pantalon d'Anji jusqu'à ce qu'il se défasse. La vision des corps magnifiquement sculptés des deux japonais, perdus dans leurs vêtements épars, retrouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, était d'une beauté et d'une élégance hors du commun. Et ce fut au moment où elle prenait conscience de cette beauté qu'elle sentit la manche de son kimono glisser de son épaule droite. Elle étouffa un « non ! » et s'empressa de la remonter. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il n'y avait pas à cet endroit. Mais il fronça les sourcils et il tira la manche.

-Pourquoi tant de pudeur ? Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. C'est aussi quelque chose que j'aime en toi.

Et il embrassa le moignon de son bras. Baiken sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle ne laissa échapper qu'un seul sanglot. Elle se sentit ramollir, comme si la toucher en ce point lui avait fait perdre toutes ses forces.

Anji posa une ligne de baisers le long du corps marqué de cicatrices, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne entre ses jambes. À ce moment, elle oublia son bras et se contenta du plaisir. Elle se surprit à gémir le nom d'Anji et d'en demander plus, toujours plus, encore plus.

Baiken observa le visage d'Anji qui s'était placé au-dessus d'elle, se préparant à la pénétrer. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression : joie pure, extase. Elle se raccrocha à lui, et il la hissa sur ses cuisses pour la prendre entièrement en la serrant contre lui. Leurs souffles et leurs gémissements se mêlèrent, s'accélérant en cœur jusqu'à l'extase finale.

Un peu essoufflée, Baiken se laissa retomber sur le dos. Anji la suivit quelques instants plus tard. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa d'un coup de coude.

-J'avais pas droit à toute la soirée ? s'indigna Anji.

-Tu es couvert de sueur, réplique Baiken.

-Et alors ? Toi aussi ! fit Anji en l'entourant de ses bras musclés.

Elle soupira, mais se laissa faire. Il portait encore ses manches, et la nuit était fraîche sans vêtements. Il se mit à lui jouer dans les cheveux, et elle ferma son œil, se laissant aller à son bien-être, sa fatigue et son ivresse. Elle se dit que, lorsqu'elle l'ouvrirait au matin, elle serait redevenue elle-même et ne se laisserait plus jamais aller ainsi.

OoOoO

Elle fut soulagée de constater, en se réveillant, qu'elle n'était plus dans les bras d'Anji. Malheureusement, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, non seulement elle se souvenait clairement de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais en plus elle avait un mal de tête carabiné.

En remettant son kimono, un peu fripé, elle entendit de la vaisselle se casser. Marmonnant quelques injures, elle se dépêcha de resserrer son obi (autant qu'il est possible de le faire quand on n'a qu'une seule main) avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine.

L'air penaud, Anji ramassait les restes d'une assiette. En voyant une Baiken mal réveillée et l'air de mauvaise humeur, il lâcha un petit cri. Il aurait apparemment voulu s'enfuir, mais Baiken était devant la seule issue. Il se jeta alors à ses pieds.

-Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Pitié, me tue pas !

Baiken le repoussa d'un coup de pied.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je vais pas te tuer pour de la vaisselle brisée !

-Mais… je croyais que… hier soir… balbutia Anji. À moins que tu ne te souviennes pas… à cause du saké… mais… euh…

-Je me souviens parfaitement, baka ! cria-t-elle en lui donnant un violent coup de poing derrière le crâne.

-Itai !

-Je vais quand même pas te tuer pour ça ! Mais dépêche-toi donc de ramasser cette assiette, à force de rouler à terre, tu vas te couper dessus !

-T… tout de suite…

Le teint complètement cramoisi, Anji acheva de récupérer les morceaux et les jeta à la poubelle, sous le regard brûlant de la samurai. Il s'éclipsa rapidement après, alors qu'elle commençait à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

OoOoO

Baiken s'entraînait dans la cour, malgré son mal de tête qui ne lâchait pas. Au moins, comme ça, elle ne pensait pas trop.

Elle avait préparé une portion de petit-déjeuner pour Anji, mais il n'avait pas osé la rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Pourtant, en repassant devant la pièce juste avant d'aller s'entraîner, elle vit que les plats qu'elle avait laissés avaient disparu.

Pauvre Anji, qui devait sûrement se torturer l'esprit en se demandant comment il devrait agir avec elle, et si elle lui en voulait ou non.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais elle ne lui dirait certainement pas ! Qu'il se torture l'esprit encore un peu, histoire de le punir de sa stupidité ! En fait, elle en voulait davantage à sa propre faiblesse, d'avoir cédé aussi facilement aux avances d'Anji. Mais il n'y avait rien à regretter.

Bientôt il reviendrait à la normale – son tempérament était bien trop enjoué de nature pour qu'il se laisse se torturer trop longtemps ; bientôt ils s'affronteraient à nouveau, et elle le battrait à plate couture ; bientôt elle reprendrait la route qui la mènerait à l'accomplissement de sa vengeance, et cette idée la fit sourire.

Peut-être, alors, envisagerait-elle de boire à nouveau une bouteille de son saké préféré avec cet idiot d'Anji.


End file.
